Naruto's new life
by lonewolf592
Summary: i am making it where Naruto and Hinata are together. to me the seem as a better couple.
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: I do not own any of the Naruto character's in this fanfiction and i am not copying anything of of the actually anime.

-  
It was just after the great war,Naruto and his friends were going home to was a lot of work to be done to fix their home,but naruto and his friends werent about to give up.  
After the long 3 weeks it took them to get home they were very tired,some of them just went home to get some rest,while others helped fix the destroyed was helping his teammate and long life friend sakura help rebuild the was getting late though so they decided to go home on his way home Naruto bumped into Hinata, "oh hey Hinata what are you doing out so late?" Hinata looked at him with a slite blush on here face "o-oh Naruto i was just going for a walk" Naruto smiled at her "let me guess couldn't sleep" she blushed slitely and nodded her head."You know if you want you and me could watch tv at my house for a while" Hinata had a small gleam of happiness in her eye and nodded her head,Naruto smiled then wrapped his arm around her and they walked to his house.

When they got to where he lived he opened the door and lead her took off his shoes and walked over to the couch while Hinata followed both sat down on the couch and naruto put in a movie,Hinata was blushing and sitting on the far end of the couch,"Hinata you can move a little closer you don't have to be so far" Naruto laughed a little and she moved closer and laid her head on his chest,Naruto and hinata blushed at this but Naruto didn't move both watched the movie and after a while Hinata fell asleep on him,naruto smiled and didnt move,he let her sleep but when the movie was over he gently moved Hinata and laid her down on the couch and put a blanket over here and softly kissed her forehead,Naruto then went to his room and took a shower,brushed his teeth,then laid down and went to sleep.

When Hinata woke up the next morning she looked around and rubbed her eyes and stretched,she blushed a deep red when she realized where she was,just then Naruto came out from his room "oh your awake" he went over to the fridge "would you like anything to eat or drink" "n-no thank you i-i'm fine".Hinata was blushing a very deeo red "Hinata are you feeling ok your face is red" he moved over to her and put his hand on her forehead which only made her blush more "n-no im ok" she said nervously but naruto smiled a little then got up and cooked him some he finished eating Hinata asked him what happened last night and he told her she blushed slitely at the part where she laid her head on his chest but other then that she was ok."Hinata if you want you can take a shower before you go home" "t-thank you Naruto" she walked into the bathroom and locked the door and got undressed,then she steped into the shower and turned it 20 minutes later she came out with a towel in her hair while she had her clothes took the towel off and naruto looked at how beautiful her hair looked when it was wet,he then had a small blush on his face that Hinata didn't notice."um Hinata c-can i ask you something" "yes Naruto" Hinata looked at him with her soft and beautiful eyes which Naruto never noticed before,"do you think that it would be ok if maybe some time we um hung out later" Hinata blushed and played with her hair,"l-like a date?" Naruto blushed and rubbed the back of his head "y-yea" Hinata kept playing with her hair and looked down with a deep blush in her face,"s-sure" Naruto smiled and hugged her and she hugged him back with a deep blush in her face.

Naruto told Hinata that he would pick her up at 8:30pm when he got her that he went to hang out with some of his friends,Shikamaru and Choji were in the training area and Shikamaru was training while Choji was eating a bag of chips."hey Shikamaru!" naruto walked over to him,"oh hey Naruto whats up" "I wanted to know if you ever took Temari out on a date?"  
SHikamaru had a blush on his face and rubbed the back of his head "uhh why do you ask" "because i wanted to know a great place to take Hinata out tonight,do you have somewhere good i can take her" Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head and looked at him "yea take her to Ichiraku's,dont you go there anyway?" "yea but i wanted to take her somewhere new" Shikamaru laughed a little "Naruto i dont think Hinata care's what you two are doing just as long as she is with you she will be happy" Naruto nodded and said good-bye then left.

Hinata was getting ready for her date with had on the same clothes she always had on but she had lip-stick on and some knocked on the door and she opened it to see him in his normal orange and black jumpsuit,"hey Hinata are you ready?" "y-yea let's go" she closed the door behind her and they started walking to Ichiraku's ramen they got there naruto ate 9 bowls of ramen while Hinata only had one and watched him and paid for the food and they started walking around the village,they got to the Hokage monument and sat on the top of was looking over the village while Hinata was looking at him with a deep blush forming on her cheeks "should i just kiss him? would he be ok with that?" Hinata thought about that for a long time then she looked down and shook her head slitely.

Naruto saw her shake her head and put his hand on hers,Hinata's head instantly turned and she blushed as he held her looked in her beautiful,soft purple eyes and blushed slitely Hinata looked into his dark blue eyes and had a deep blush on her both looked at each other for a while but soon they started drifting slowly closer to each closed his eyes and Hinata got closer then cloed hers and they was a soft but passionate kiss that they shared,Hinata was blushing the whole time while naruto slowly put his hand on her waist and pulled her was sitting on his lap and they had a full blown makeout session going,once they stopped both Naruto and Hinata had deep blushes on their faces but they stared into each others held Hinata on his lap for a while but Hinata didn't try or want to get off his lap,she was happy that she finally got to kiss the one she loved.

After they left the monument Naruto offered the chance to stay the night she blushed a little and accepted the got to Naruto's house and started watching a movie,Hinata laid on Naruto's chest with his arms wrapped around her waist,she snuggled up to him while they had a blanket over them looked down at Hinata and smiled and blushed slitely but he looked at her and thought "I wonder if she has liked me for a long time or it is just a new found love" he kept thinking that for a while but Hinata looked up at him and smiled then gave him a small kiss on the lips and blushed a looked down at her and smiled then started to ask her "Hinata h-have you always liked me?" Hinata looked at him and blushed and started to look away slitely "y-yes i have,i've had a crush on you ever sense we were kids" she blushed a deep red and so did both looked at each other for a while when Naruto made the first kissed her and held her closer,Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him,they started making out again and then Naruto picked her up and sat her down in his lap making her face had a very deep blush on her face but started kissing him again,while they started making out Naruto heard a knock on the door.

Naruto looked at the door and sighed then put Hinata down on the couch,while she was blushing a deep red Naruto opened the door to see Kakashi there."hey Naruto tomorrow the elders want to meet with you and me" "why" "I don't know yet but they do,I will see you tomorrow at 9:00am at the Hokage's palace" without another word kakashi sighed and closed the door then went back and sat down next to Hinata."so what did Kakashi want?" "he said i had to go to the Hokage's palace tomorrow because the elders want to meet with me" Hinata and naruto talked about it for a while but they slowly ended up making out and Hinata ended up in Narutos lap again.

After making out for a few hours Naruto and Hinata checked wha time it was and it was 11:00pm so Hinata got in the shower first then Naruto went he got out he got dressed in a white tee-shirt and grey sweat pants,he let Hinata wear one of his black tee-shirts she didnt put on any pants so she just slept in her panties and Narutos black had wrapped his arm around her waist while Hinata put her hand on his arm Naruto smiled a little and kissed her cheek and said goodnight.

In the middle of the night Hinata woke up and looked at Naruto and smiled,she kissed his forehead and laid back down next to him and slowly went back to woke up at 6:00am and got in the shower,when he got out he brushed his teeth and walked out in a towel,Hinata was about to knock on the door when Naruto opened it and she saw him in nothing but a towel and blushed a deep red.  
Naruto blushed a deep red also but soon Hinata said she was very sorry and she wouldn't stop saying sorry so Naruto kissed her and waited for her to calm she was finally calm she went in and took a shower,when she got out she got dressed and went into the kitchen to see Naruto making some both sat at the table and ate their brekfast and talked a put on his ninja headband and so did Hinata the both headed for the door when he opened it the walked outside and Hinata gave him one more kiss before she started walking started to the Hokage's palace,  
when he got there he saw 25 ANBU guards at the gate and more byond them,they let him through and he knocked on the office door he heard Tsunade "come in!" he slowly enterd the room and saw the Hokage and elders there before him.

One of the edlers spoke up "Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto looked over at the elder and nodded "we have been hearing about how you are the one that saved us and the world from Obito and Madara Uchiha is this correct?" Naruto nodded and saw Kakashi look down slitely when they mentioned Obito.a few hours went by and they finally got to the point."Naruto we want to make you the 6th Hokage" Naruto light up like a christmas tree he was almost overwelmed with excitement that he almost didnt let them finish "however" one of the elders spoke up "you are not of age must be at least 18 before you make you Hokage but you are only 16 so we must wait 2 years before that happens" Naruto's heart dropped for a moment but he cheered up when he heard them say he would be Hokage in 2 years."for now we are making Kakashi Hatake as the 6th Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village but in two years if he wishes he will resign and let you become Hokage".Kakshi didnt seem thrilled to be made the Hokage,he leaned against the wall like he normally does just reading his a few hours went by and Naruto was sent home.  
-

Authors Notes: So how you guys like my first chapter? I will be working on these once a day this one took me one day to do so it may not be the best but i gave it a try,so i hope you guys like it and if not then oh well you read it anyway.  
Tell me if you guys want me to make a chapter 2 because i do have a good idea for it. 


	2. Chapter 2

-  
When Naruto got home he saw Hinata waiting for him there,he got a big smile on his face as he saw her and he ran up to her and hugged her tight."Hinata what are you doing here?" he didn't put her down as he asked "i'm here to see you" she said with a small blush as she hugged him both went inside the house and Naruto had made them some food because he had spent 6 hour's in the Hokage's palace talking to the elder' they finished eating they went out for a walk,"so Naruto what did the elder's want to talk to you about?" Naruto looked at her with a half smile "they want me to become Hokage in 2 years" Hinata smiled and hugged him tight to congratulate him while Naruto hugged her right back and picked her up a little making her squeak a little before she wrapped her arm's around him tight so not to hugged her for a while before letting her down so she could give him a kiss.

Naruto and Hinata went to the training was in Sage Mode using a few new rasengan move's he could that he had Sage Mode and Bijuu Mode he could rasenshuriken with no problem but it still took him a little while to get the jutsu on the other hand Hinata was training her Twin Tiger Fist jutsu,she had grown very used to it and it has improved very much,it was almost as powerful as Naruto's gaint rasengan.

They had trained for 4 hour's straight and Hinata was very tired so she asked Naruto if she could stay the night at his place,Naruto said yes and that she could stay over anytime she wanted,(well Hinata might as well move in) they both started going home,when they got to Naruto's house they both went inside and sat on the watched a few movies and had a few make-out session's but they didn't really do much and Naruto saw how happy she was just with what they were doing but he wanted to do a little more then just make-out and watch had a lust for Hinata but he respected her and tried not to let his lust take over.A few hour's went by and Naruto noticed it was 10:30pm so he got up and told Hinata he was going to take a shower,she said ok then he went in and locked the got undressed and turned the shower on,he stepped in and was in for about 10 minute's when he heard something at the bathroom door,he slowly got out and grabbed a towel and put it on,but he left the shower on so who ever was outside the door wouldn't know he heard opened the door to find Hinata there with a deep blush on her face."Hinata what are you doing?" Hinata looked down and started playing with her hair,she looked back up with a deeper blush in her face and kissed was in shock with the kiss but went with it,Hinata kissed him and put him against the pulled away from the kiss and whispered in Naruto's ear "I want you to take me Naruto" Narutos eye's widened but he slowly put his hand up to her face and pulled her away from his ear and kissed her,Hinata had a deep blush just from what she said to Naruto but now she was a red as a tomato as she returned the kiss.

Before Naruto knew it he was in his bed with his towel off and Hinata was ontop of him with nothing but her panties and meshed shirt on,they made-out for a while then Hinata slowly slide her hand onto Naruto's cock,she started to rub it gently but after a while she grabbed it and rubbed slowly slide down Naruto's body and looked at his 12 inch dick,she blushed a very deep red when she saw it and looked back up at slowly licked it from this balls all the way to the tip of his dick and sucked on the head,Naruto tilted his head back slitely and let out a very soft moan which made Hinata blush but she slowly bobbed her head up and down on his cock,after a few minute's Hinata took all of Narutos cock inside her mouth and gagged a little,Naruto moaned and held Hinata where she was while he filled her mouth with his cum.

After Hinata swallowed his semen and licked his dick clean she slide back up to him and kissed him,making him taste rolled Hinata over on her back then slowly took her panties off,as he did Hinata blushed and wrapped her arm's around his neck which made Naruto look at his lover."N-naruto t-this is my first time,please be gentle"  
Naruto nodded and took off Hinata's meshed shirt revealing her double-d sized breast' softly grabbed them and started to lick her nipple's,he squeezed her boobs while he licked her nipple's which made Hinata moan in did so for a few minute's then stopped and looked down at Hinata's dripping wet softly rubbed his 12 inch member against the entrance of Hinata's pussy which made her moan and gasp,she wrapped her arm's around him and he slowly put his cock inside her.

They both moaned as Naruto's big member was being pushed out by Hinata's tight pussy,once he was inside her he pushed deeper in,braking Hinata's hymen which made her moan loudly and pull Naruto closer,Naruto slowly thrusted in and out of Hinata so she could get used to his size,a few minute's later Naruto started to move faster and harder,Hinata was moaning in pure pleasure as Naruto thrusted in and out of her,Naruto smashed into Hinata's womb which made her pussy tighten as she cummed on his had to speed up and smash in her harder,Hinata screamed in pure pleasure as she came and kept screaming louder as Naruto pounded his big member inside of her at his own free will.

Naruto kept the assult going on Hinata's pussy and soon her tongue fell out of the side of her mouth and her eye's rolled in the back of her head as she was fucked silly,Naruto had finally reached his limit and came inside her filling her womb making her stomach bulge out from how much cum he had put inside of her,when he took his dick out a little of his semen flowed out of was breathing hard and so was Naruto however Naruto had french kissed Hinata and pulled her feared she might get pregnant but remembered that every female ninja was shown a special jutsu for pregnancy and luckly Hinata used that jutsu every day not knowing when she would have sex or be raped on a mission.

Hinata and Naruto laid side by side making out for 2 hour's,when Naruto finally looked over at the clock he saw it was Hinata and Naruto laid down together Hinata gave her lover one more kiss before going to sleep,Naruto wrapped his arm around her waist while Hinata snuggled up close to Naruto and slowly fell asleep in his arm's,as Naruto fell asleep he was shocked at what happened but also happy,he felt many different emotions hit him all at once but he just looked down at Hinata and smiled then laid down and slowly let sleep take him.

Naruto woke up the next morning and Hinata was still snuggled up to him,he blushed slitely and got up without waking her,he put on his clothes and walked into the kitchen and made some brekfast,  
Hinata woke up soon after and walked up behind Naruto and hugged him,Naruto turned around and saw Hinata wearing one of his shirts and her panties and hugged her and picked her up both had brekfast together and Hinata was the first to speak,"N-naruto what we did lastnight was fun" she blushed as she said this,Naruto looked at her and blushed "yea it was,maybe we can do it again sometime" he smiled as he had a blush on his face which only made Hinata's blush grow deeper but soon enough Hinata and Naruto went for the door.

"I love you Naruto" "I love you too Hinata" they both kissed as they left in two different directions,Naruto heading to the training ground and Hinata going to help Sakura at the Hospital.  
-

I hope you guys liked this new chapter,let me know what you thinked in the comments below! 


End file.
